1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arrow support rests for bows and more specifically it relates to an arrow holding device for retaining an arrow within an arrow support rest until the user is prepared to shoot without affecting the light of the arrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrow support rests have been in use for years. Typically, an arrow support rest is comprised of a structure that is attached to the side member of a bow extending below the normal position of the arrow so as to support the arrow in a desired position. Most arrow support rests include a pair of extended prongs extending from a support shaft that are positioned on opposing sides of the arrow shaft. The bracket structure is attached to the side member of the bow with a support shaft rotatably attached to the bracket with a spring providing an upward bias to the extended prongs. Some structures have the support shaft non-movably attached to the bracket as is well known in the art. The user is able to retain the arrow upon the bow without having to physically grasp the arrow during non-usage. GOLDEN KEY FUTURA manufactures several such arrow support rests such as the TM series (e.g. TM HUNTER, TM SILENT HUNTER, TM HUNTER QUIET TIP, TM QUICK FORM HUNTER), INFINITY, and the GOLDEN PREMIER.
However, a problem occurs when the user moves the bow around which causes the arrow to fall from the support rest. The arrow often times becomes xe2x80x9cjammedxe2x80x9d between the arrow support rest and the side member of the bow. Other times the arrow simply falls completely from the support rest and bow.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for retaining an arrow within an arrow support rest until the user is prepared to shoot without affecting the flight of the arrow. Conventional arrow support rests are not designed to effectively retain the arrow within them for extended periods of time until the arrow is released.
In these respects, the arrow holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining an arrow within an arrow support rest until the user is prepared to shoot without affecting the flight of the arrow.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of arrow support rests now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new arrow holding device construction wherein the same can be utilized for retaining an arrow within an arrow support rest until the user is prepared to shoot without affecting the flight of the arrow.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new arrow holding device that has many of the advantages of the arrow support rests mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new arrow holding device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art arrow support rests, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base plate, a U-shaped bracket attached to the base plate for attaching to a groove within a support shaft of a support rest, a guide arm extending from the base plate, a securing strap attached to the base plate, and a ring member attached to the distal end of the securing strap for removably engaging the guide arm. A fastener extends through the U-shaped bracket for allowing tightening about the support shaft. The securing strap is positioned about the shaft of an arrow and then the ring member is positioned upon the guide arm to prevent movement of the arrow within the support rest. When the user draws the arrow rearwardly the securing strap moves rearwardly until the ring member is pulled from the guide arm thereby releasing the securing strap from about the shaft of the arrow.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an arrow holding device that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an arrow holding device for retaining an arrow within an arrow support rest until the user is prepared to shoot without affecting the flight of the arrow.
Another object is to provide an arrow holding device that may be utilized with various designs of arrow support rests.
An additional object is to provide an arrow holding device that does not interfere with the flight of the arrow.
A further object is to provide an arrow holding device that is able to retain an arrow within a support rest for extended periods of time.
Another object is to provide an arrow holding device that automatically releases the arrow when the arrow is slightly drawn.
A further object is to provide an arrow holding device that allows a bow user to position the bow at various positions including upside down and sideways without the arrow becoming accidentally dislodged from the arrow support rest.
Another object is to provide an arrow holding device that is attachable to a groove of a support arm of a support rest.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.